Lost and Found Out
by HypernatedRikku
Summary: After becoming a refugee in Ba Sing Se, Zuko's life makes an uncolorful turnaround. Abandoning his mission of capturing the Avatar, he is left with painful memories and drudging obligations. All until he meets free spirited Jet...
1. As long as she was there, he felt alive

**Note: This FanFic was not written by me! My friend started writing this and it's her first FanFic. So please, be nice:) She doesn't have her own account yet and I doubt she will anytime soon. I'm currently working on "Boy, Meet Boys." So be sure to check for new updates on that. Otherwise, enjoy this story and hopefully you'll grow to love both of our works.**

**On a FURTHER NOTE: This CHAPTER has no Zuko and Jet action, yet;) AWW. It really goes more in depth on Zuko's personal life. I believe it is fairly-well written and I hope you all will enjoy.  
**

"Time to arise, my nephew! Another promising day at the tea shop awaits us!"

It was about 6 o' clock in the morning in the renowned city of Ba Sing Se. Master Iroh, Zuko's vivacious uncle, was determined not to put this beautiful day to waste. The weather in Ba Sing Se was always rather pleasant, the warming sun and cool winds had never failed to set everyone in a positive mood. Everyone but one, apparently.

"Uncle, I don't know how many times I have to say it. I HATE working in that worthless teashop. We're never going to get anywhere if we keep wasting our time there. What we should be doing, is searching for the Avatar."

Iroh gave his nephew a somewhat, hesitant look. "Ah, Prince. You know what they say, 'The achievement of the mighty lion is of equal importance as the achievement of a meager butterfly.'"

"I don't even know what that means. And I DON'T CARE." Zuko shot back. He turned to face his uncle, and realized that his words may have offended him. He responded quickly, "And besides, you know I never wake up this early. Perhaps I'll head down to the shop when I've rested a little more." Sensing his nephew's apologetic tone, Iroh gave him a kind pat on the back. "You're a good boy, Prince. Just don't be in too late, all the good customers arrive before lunchtime." Humming a tune that Zuko was quite unfamiliar with, he left.

"Whatever." Zuko said to himself. He knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. He just laid there; his arms outstretched, engulfed in his own thoughts. To be quite honest, he had given up all concern of finding the Avatar. Being a refugee in Ba Sing Se left him with nothing: no hope, no quests, no destiny. The idea of finding the Avatar gave him a sense of direction. Even though, he knew it was practically unreachable.

He just couldn't believe what his life had become. It was only a year ago when he still was royalty among the Fire Nation. Going more in-depth in his past, his mind began to wander…

"_Prince Zuko, sir. I have received news from your father."_

"_Speak."_

"_Fire Lord Ozai and his army have just overthrown the Earth Kingdom, he is requesting you and your sister Azula be present at the time of his coronation."_

"_Can't say I'm exactly thrilled."_

"_We are to depart tomorrow afternoon, at 1300 hours. You might want to get started on your packing, sir. I know you are aware that your father is very punctual, and your lack of regard is known to upset him. "_

_Without warning, a flaming orb was sent flying towards the commissionaire's face_. _The man was completely taken aback, thrown against a wall with so much momentum it caused the many hanging artifacts and paintings to fall. "You are in no position to give me orders! I suggest you heed my orders and send for maids to pack my things, before I make you do it yourself!" The commissionaire hastily arose, and nodded. Before departing, he took a quick gaze into Zuko's eyes. They seemed lifeless, without emotion. Zuko grew angry at the man's lack of compliance and yelled again. "Do not make me notify my father about your insubordinate behavior. I hear you and your wife are expecting a child in a few months. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, am I correct?"_

"_Yes, Prince Zuko."_

"_Good. I'm glad you've come to realize… just exactly how worthless you really are." Unable to find any words to say, the man nodded. Zuko drew closer to him, and raised his arm as if he were to strike. The man flinched, and Zuko quickly shot his hand in the direction of the exit. Almost immediately, the man turned and left._

_Zuko observed the array of fallen objects nestled against the wall. He knelt down, and picked up a framed painting that seemed to catch his eye. The frame was one of a kind, his uncle Iroh had sent the frame along with many other gifts to Ozai's family while Ba Sing Se was still under his rule. It was ebony-painted oak carved by a well-known artist who resided in the Earth Kingdom. The infamous Fire Nation emblem was engraved in every corner. The carvings appeared rough, almost repulsive, far from the precise and delicate carving of the frame itself. He knew that the Fire Nation symbols weren't carved by the Earthly artist, and it almost upset him._

_He then fixated on the painting. It was a portrait of his family painted years ago. His loving mother, Ursa, was indeed very beautiful. This was painted just before she had mysteriously disappeared. She looked so happy, so full of life, unlike his father. Ozai, who had unexpectedly inherited the throne to Fire Lord after his Ursa's disappearance, appeared cold, and impassive. Sadly, that was how Zuko had always viewed his father. His father had never exhibited affection toward him. He never expected any from Zuko. He then gazed at his sister, Azula. She was Zuko's outrival, the favorite among the Fire Lords. No one could believe that Ozai's young daughter acquired so much suffice. It was a mockery toward Ozai's forefathers, and he hated Zuko for it. With a profound sigh, he fixated on the single young boy in the painting. He stared deeply into the portrait, observing the boy's youthful features. He appeared emotionless; he lacked the awkward smile any normal young boy would have, though he didn't seem at all at despair. He just looked empty. Unmistakably, Zuko could recall every empty feeling he had of his childhood. Moreover, he knew that despair was obscured deep within the boy. Sadness and despair had pursued him since the day he was born. _

_When his mother was present, he was more than content with himself. He abandoned the thought of ever being unwanted. He felt strong and confident, not frail and insecure. _

_As long as his mother was there, he felt alive. _

_When she vanished, it was as though she had taken his life away. _

_Strength was never to be an option ever again. Happiness was never to be an option ever again._

_Just like his mother, Zuko's heartening life experiences were forever gone._

Moments later, Zuko's mind returned to reality. With a deep breath, he emerged from his bed, carelessly leaving it disheveled and quite shabby. With no consideration of the time whatsoever (It was long past lunchtime), he slowly washed and dressed into his tea shop uniform. On his way to the tea shop, he briefly reflected on how his morning went. "Maybe all that thinking wasn't the best way to start my day," he said to himself. Without further speculation, he arrived at the teashop, attempted to tame his tousled bed-head, and began his work.

_**Mystery Author Speaks: **_

_**So, first chapter, what did you think? I've already speculated that Zuko and Jet will meet in the next chapter, so don't give up on me yet! It took much research and time to formulate the plotline for this story, and I doubt you'll be disappointed. **_

**_Just to let you know, I am a HUGE Avatar: the Last Airbender fan. It's amazing, it changed my life;)_**


	2. You know, I'm new here

**Sorry this took forever. Been reeeally busy with things:(**

**And, this chapter's kinda short. Brava.**

**Don't worry! I still love Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

**Which, I own. I wish.**

The little bell that hung over the Teashop's door rang constantly as customers came and went. In fact, its ringing sound had become so diluted in noise that it was hard to tell just how many people were accounted for.

Busy working days such as these were common for Zuko. Though he did dislike the work, he felt it was better than him lying lazily around at home, _and_ there was a paycheck involved.

Only having worked here for a couple months, Zuko had grown familiar with the many customers of the tea shop. He was able to distinguish between those who came regularly to those who were newcomers. He knew which people were allergic to what, ignored customers who didn't deserve direct hospitality, and grew used to hearing the phrase, "I'll have the usual." There were a few customers who actually tried to converse with Zuko, but he felt he'd be more respectful if he rarely spoke. This apparently backfired for him, because customers interpreted his silence as rudeness and chances for extra tips were diminished.

The little bell rang again, signaling that more people had entered the shop.

"Damn it," Zuko muttered, not paying attention to who just came in. He was already up to his neck in customers, and breaks were ill-considered on busy days like these.

Zuko was about to tend another table when he felt a firm touch on his left shoulder. He immediately turned around, only to see a youthful adolescent he had never seen before. He looked just as old as Zuko, give or take a couple years. He had semi-long, rich auburn hair, and perfectly shaped brown eyes. He had on a mediocre army suit that wasn't at all impressive. But then again, tea shop attire is far from intimidating. Zuko, almost feeling self-conscious, attempted to speak.

"Hi," the young man said quickly, ignoring the fact that Zuko had opened his mouth to say something.

"Hi," Zuko replied, awkwardly. He wasn't used to personal "hi's" from customers, nonetheless from people he'd never met. "Umm, I'll seat you in a minute. Let me just get to the other customers who've been waiting. If you'll just wait right—"

"I heard this was the best tea shop in the city, so I wanted to check it out. You know, I'm new here," the young man replied, as if Zuko's instructions weren't important.

"Guess I forgot to notice," said Zuko. He was growing annoyed. He hates when people interrupt him while he's talking.

The young boy chuckled. "Oh man, is that sarcasm? Alright, I'll let you finish up with the other customers. Hurry now, don't want to keep them waiting!" He jeered in a childish tone. With that, he leaned back into his chair, rested both arms behind his head, and unmistakably winked lustily at the resentful Zuko.

Zuko, startled, hurriedly headed to the table farthest from the young man's. Not drawing his attention away from the floor, he accidentally collided into two other waiters who, of course, had full trays of cups of fresh tea in their hands. Creating an even bigger scene, the cups of sweltering tea spilled on an innocent customer, who bellowed so loudly he could be heard in the deepest caverns in the South Pole.

Zuko heard laughter from all ends of the tea shop, and tried more than ever to escape the perils of embarrassment. He made his way to the kitchen, where he found his uncle overcome with laughter as well.

"That wasn't funny Uncle!" Zuko snarled.

"Oh, Prince, everyone has their off days once in a while. You just have to learn to laugh about it and get on with life. Why, this reminds me of the time when..."

"This is no time for your silly anecdotes Uncle! I'm not having an off day, I swear it! I was just... distracted, that's all!"

"I could tell!" With that, Iroh had burst into uncontrollable laughter, again.

There was no point in staying here getting lectured _and _laughed at by his Uncle, so Zuko headed for the exit. He needed to go somewhere to cool off, and hopefully be gone long enough until closing time. The last thing he wanted was to see that young guy again, cozily sitting in his seat, all suave and appealing, observing Zuko as if he were a child's play thing.

"Zuko? Where are you going?"

"Out," he said, uncomfortably.

"Prince Zuko? Are you—blushing?"


	3. What do you say?

**AN: So sorry this took forever. I've been so busy, and it was hard getting back on track.**

Enjoy. (Still do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender)

"I had never seen so many people leave so quickly," Iroh said with a deep sigh. "After that scene you caused today, I thought they would never leave!" Paying no attention to his uncle's remarks, Zuko lugged himself around the kitchen, making an effort to clean up. It was nearing closing time at the teashop, and he wanted more than anything to go home and sleep. After the "teacup incident" he took over kitchen duty, which was ultimately the reason for the departing of numerous customers. (Zuko was not at all an expert at making tea.) The extra work, added to the unnecessary fiasco Zuko endured this afternoon left him far beyond exhausted.

"I don't think I'm going to work at the teashop anymore, Uncle. All this, the customers, the teacups, it's too much,"

"Oh, but Prince Zuko! You were doing so well, and you have to admit, working at the teashop has its share of fun."

"If fun means waking up early, dealing with hundreds of customers, and being publicly humiliated, then yes, it's fun. I'm telling you Uncle, I'm done."

Iroh appeared reluctant. The last thing he wanted was for Zuko to quit working at the teashop; it gave him the perfect opportunity to watch over him, and it was his leeway of actually spending time with his nephew.

"But—"

"Done."

Iroh sighed. "Well, if you insist" he said in a downhearted tone. "Probably the best for you, actually. At least now you'll have more free time to spend with your friends."

Zuko was left in awe by this comment. "Friends? I don't have friends, Uncle. This city doesn't even have vegetables worthy to look at. I don't associate with people here."

"On the contrary Prince Zuko, while you were busy hiding away in the kitchen, I became well acquainted with a boy who believed he knew you. In fact, he had an uncanny interest in you, I just assumed—"

"Enough!" Zuko roared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"That boy, was still there? Even after I… left?" Zuko became overcome with embarrassment as said these words.

"Oh! So you do know him!" His uncle exclaimed, gleefully. "I'm so glad you've finally opened up and made friends!"

Zuko was struck speechless. He had bolted out of the shop so fast he didn't see whether the boy left or not. He had never seen that boy before, and now his uncle claims that he was "interested" in him? He didn't understand.

Stammering, he asked "Uncle, what do you mean by… interested?"

Not noticing his nephew's uneasiness, Iroh scratched his head in attempt to recollect. "Well… he asked if you worked here regularly."

"And… what did you tell him?"

Chuckling, his uncle replied, "Well, I wasn't too sure, really. I said it all depended on your mood."  
Zuko didn't know how to react to his uncle's comment.

_Great._ He thought to himself. If it wasn't enough to embarrass himself by colliding with a victimized waiter, now that boy probably thinks of Zuko as some cowering baby! _Just perfect…_

Being unable to distinguish his feelings of anger and humiliation, he made for the exit. Iroh was left in the teashop, with an inevitable look of confusion on his face.

Zuko did nothing but grunt most of the walk home. One minute, he was beating himself up for making such a fool of himself in front of that guy. The next, a rush of excitement came over him each time he envisioned his haughty—almost attractive—face.

Nonetheless, Zuko had that boy on his mind, plenty a reason to want a fire-blast straight to the head.

Losing his sense of direction, he decided to take a rest along the side of the road. For the second time today, he found himself thinking too much. He was just about to doze off when he saw a tall figure standing over him.

"Who are you!?" Zuko screamed, clumsily shuffling in attempt to stand up. This did absolutely no good for him, as the shuffling only caused dust and dirt to arise, obscuring the figure's face even more. Much to his surprise, and annoyance, the figure did nothing but laugh.

"Hi there" the man said. Judging by the deepness of his voice, Zuko had only figured it was a man, and hoped.

"Who are you?" Zuko asked again, clearing the dust away from his face (and trying to fight his urge to sneeze), he drew closer to the man, and suddenly it hit him.

"You!" shouted Zuko. It wasn't until moments later he realized his poor choice of words.

"Me?" the familiar young man asked, childishly pointing to his chest.

"Yes, you. Who are—Why are you following me?"

"Simple," a smile spreading across his face, "I never properly introduced myself."

With that, he held out his hand in attempt for a handshake. "The name's Jet."

"Lee" Zuko replied, grabbing Jet's hand. Jet's grip was firm, and shook strong. Zuko returned the gesture.

"Lee, Lee, Lee." Jet said. "That was quite a show you put on for me back at that teashop." Arrogant, he started clapping his hands as if Zuko was some sort of circus act. Zuko thought he was just making an ass of himself.

"I'm going home now." Zuko said, trying to suppress any emotion in his voice. He wasn't going to stand there and be mocked by someone he just met. He brushed the remaining dust off his clothes, and attempted to leave.

"No, wait." Zuko felt a familiar touch on his shoulder; there was a hint of desperation in Jet's voice. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't" Zuko replied, frigidly. His back was still to Jet.

"Either way, I really hoped you and I could be friends. I mean, it would be a lot easier to get to know this place from someone who knows firsthand, right?"

Zuko did nothing. It was though his stomach was doing back flips. He didn't know what to say.

"Say yes" Jet said, as if he read Zuko's mind. Zuko turned to face him; Jet's face grew closer to his. Their eye contact was steadfast; neither of them dared look away.

_His eyes are so amazing_

"What do you say?" Jet spoke again. There faces grew even closer.

"Friends?"

Zuko closed his eyes and sensed Jet doing the same. His whole body was overcome with butterflies. He knew what he wanted; he was full of aware of what he was about to do. Their noses were touching now, their faces pulling towards each other and drawing close to a kiss…

Just as their lips were about to touch, Jet pulled away.

Breaking the silence, he let out a soft, sweet chuckle.

He whispered softly into Zuko's ear, "I take that as a yes."

Zuko opened his eyes, only to find Jet gone. He worriedly looked around, hoping this was another one of his childish tricks. _No, how could he have gone?_

He gave up minutes later, and decided that it was definitely time to go. With one last look for the hazel-eyed youth, he headed home.

All in one day he made a friend maybe more.


End file.
